Sam's Wardrobe
by Erich Zann III
Summary: Not a terribly creative name. Takes place after Luna goes over to Sam's house in A Terrifying Prospect to go on a date with her. It turns out Sam is having trouble choosing her clothes. Luna goes up to help her, and sees her in her panties... Just her panties. It ends up going much further than just clothes. LunaxSam. Lemon.


Luna knocked on the Sharp House door. Simon came to answer it.

"Hey, brah." Luna said cheerfully. Simon gasped, turning a deep pink, slamming the door in her face. He hurried back to the couch, immediately regretting what he did. He couldn't take it back now. He had just slammed the door on Luna.

"Who was that?" Amanda asked.

"Um… L-Luna…" Simon muttered. Amanda sighed, shaking her head.

"For goodness sake, Simon… Where are your manners?" She asked, opening the door and smiling at Luna.

"I'm so sorry about that. Please, come in." Amanda said, standing back from the door.

Luna walked in, taking her shoes off. She had a pretty cotton purple dress on and had her guitar with her slung over her back.

"No worries, Ms. Sharp." Luna said. Amanda smiled regretfully.

"Sammy's not quite ready yet. Why don't you go up and see if she's at least picked out her outfit yet?" The mother said. Luna nodded, heading upstairs and knocking on Sam's door.

"Hey, Lunes… You here to help me choose my outfit?" Sam asked, winking at Luna. She was only in her panties. A bra was hardly necessary, given that Sam was practically flat. It was something the blonde girl was a bit sensitive about. Luna thought it was beautiful though. She never brought it up though, since she knew that Sam was self-conscious about it.

Luna nodded, walking into the room and kissing Sam tenderly on the lips.

"You could go out in sweats and still look like a goddess, Sammy… But if you really want help picking out an outfit, I'm always happy to help." Luna said, nuzzling Sam's neck. The blonde rocker giggled.

"I think you came up here for another reason." Sam teased. Luna put on a face of mock affront.

"I'm insulted! My own girlfriend thinks I have ulterior motives!" Luna scoffed.

Sam laughed again, caught in a fit of giggles, her tummy trembling with her laughter. Luna knelt down, kissing her stomach, causing Sam to sigh contentedly, a shiver of delight coursing through her body. Luna looked up and saw Sam's eyes glazed over with desire, her face blushing deliciously. Luna's calloused hands lightly breezed over Sam's sides, going under her armpits, touching down momentarily, leading to a shriek of momentary laughter.

Luna knew how ticklish Sam was in certain places, and Luna had vowed to find every last place. Behind her knees, her armpits and oddly enough her back, a small spot right on the small of her back that whenever Luna kissed it, Sam cried out, though whether it was laughter or pleasure, Luna didn't know, and frankly, either worked for her.

Sam smirked at Luna, kissing her tenderly on the lips, pulling her tank top off as well. Luna was also fairly small chested, which, Luna said, given how big Lori's and Leni's breasts were, didn't exactly give her much confidence. But Sam told her that she had the soul of rock in her, and that was a thousand times more attractive than huge milk jugs, as Sam teasingly referred to them. Sam kissed Luna's breast, eliciting a pleasured sigh from the brown haired rocker.

Luna pushed Sam down on her bed, staring into her eyes with intense heat, her hands gently teasing Sam's body, her index hooking under Sam's panties, grazing along her thighs, her lips kissing Sam's throat and chest, delighting in the pleasured squeaks and moans she heard coming from the blonde angel underneath her.

Slowly, Luna's lips moved from Sam's chest, down to her stomach, causing Sam's squeals of pleasure to intensify. Shivering hands reached up and grabbed Luna's head, trying to pull her down. Luna had a strong neck though and resisted, looking up at Sam.

"You like that?" She whispered. Sam nodded, Luna's voice slow and teasing.

"What? You want me to stop?" She asked. Sam shook her head, her body trembling.

"N-no… D-don't s-stop…" She begged. Luna held her hand up to her ear.

"You want me to stop?"

"God! No! K-keep g… Nnngh!" Sam grunted as Luna kissed her stomach, right under her belly button, sending a bolt of renewed pleasure through Sam's body. Luna enjoyed taking her time, pleasuring Sam, building up the desire until Sam begged for it. Some would call it sadistic, but as much as Sam begged for Luna to just hurry up and take her, Luna knew Sam loved the time building up to the final act.

"Keep what?" Luna teased, kissing Sam's nipple, sucking slightly.

"Mmm… Nnnghh-aahh…" Sam groaned.

"Please! K-keep going…"

"Going where? What is it you want?"

"I-I w-want y-you t-to kiss me… D-down there…" Sam begged, tears of desire and desperation filling her eyes. Luna smirked, her lips trailing down Sam's chest and tummy, leaving fiery sensation in their wake. Sam cried out, begging Luna to go faster. Every time she did though, Luna went slower, enjoying the buildup more with every cry from Sam's lips.

Luna was shaking as well, wanting to hear Sam cry out Luna's name in orgasm. But this was important too. If anyone could see them, they would see Luna practically worshiping Sam's body, kissing and relishing every inch of her. Luna's lips moved up further, curling into an even wider smile as Sam pleaded almost inaudibly for her to go lower. Luna hummed as she kissed lower, sending vibrations throughout Sam's stomach, going below her bellybutton, kissing her panty line.

Finally, Sam thought. She's going to finish. Luna teased around her panties though, occasionally going a little lower, nearer her spot as Sam's breath came in gasps and pleas for more, for Luna to stop being such a tease. Finally, Luna kissed the little nub through Sam's panties, causing a cry to echo out from Sam's lips. The anticipation had been coming so long that she practically exploded just from that kiss.

She was so wet, so quivery, so… Ready. Sam felt her heart pounding in her chest, her tummy clenching as Luna's lips barely brushed against her tiny bead, her tongue occasionally flicking out, bringing Sam right to the edge, but then drawing her back when she pulled away again. Finally, Luna began pulling Sam's panties down, her forefinger and middle finger slowly moving in, brushing against her nub as she inserted the two, causing a trembling climax to practically tear Sam's body apart.

Her arms wrapped around Luna's neck, her hands trembling with the powerful orgasm that was causing her not so much to scream, but to groan, moan and whimper with it. How did Luna always know exactly how and where to touch her to make her body scream with delight? It was an incredible gift of hers. Luna kissed Sam's nub again, causing another tremble to course through Sam's body. Sam wanted to pleasure Luna as well though.

It wasn't fair for her to expect to be the only one being treated. Sam's fingers, still trembling violently, gently massaged Luna's breasts, small but undoubtedly there and impossibly beautiful as Sam unhooked Luna's bra and kissed her breast, flicking the nipple with her tongue. Luna moaned in pleasure. Sam was always more timid than she was during sex. It wasn't exactly that she was holding back. It was like something was holding her back.

So Luna always tried to bring Sam out of her shell. It didn't always work, and it wasn't easy. But whenever she heard that unrestrained moan that rose from Sam's tummy and trembled as it went through her throat and out her perfect lips, Luna always felt such a sense of satisfaction, of achievement that it was worth it. Sam smiled shakily as she kissed Luna's stomach, still a bit clumsy, even after almost six months. That was one of the things that bothered Luna.

Not Sam's clumsiness, but the look of shame that always overwhelmed Sam when she could tell that she hadn't done as good a job as Luna, and how she cried and apologized to Luna. Luna moaned lightly, gently easing Sam's head over to the left. As Sam's tongue worked that one spot under her breast, Luna felt stars bursting in her vision.

"Mmm…" Luna breathed. "R-r-right… Th-there…" She said. Sam worked her way down, seeming to have gotten a surge of confidence from Luna's moan of approval. She kissed Luna's side, feeling her ribs under her lips, causing a shiver of ticklishness to course up Luna's sides. Sam moved down to Luna's him, pulling her skirt down inch by heated inch. She finally kissed up Luna's shins, making her way up the rocker's inner thigh, kissing her womanhood, flicking her tongue along Luna's panties.

She smiled in satisfaction as a needful groan escaped Luna's lips and Sam lightly pulled Luna's panties down, marveling at the beauty underneath. For a moment, Sam was transfixed by the heat and the wetness.

"You gonna go in or just stare?" Luna teased. Sam gasped, licking the little hood down there, listening to a whine of pleasure from her beautiful Moon.

Sam's nose brushed up against the clit, causing a cry to come from Luna at the contact. Sam, her fingers still trembling, pushed them in, knowing that she may never be able to pleasure Luna like Luna could pleasure her. But she wanted to at least know that she could satisfy the most important person in her life. She slowly, shakily rotated her fingers, listening as Luna's breath hitched, knowing that she had to at least be doing something right.

Kissing the clit again, closing her lips around it, she felt Luna's fingers weave through her hair, holding her head closer as Sam's tongue worked, feeling her womanhood spasm and release. Pulling away, she saw Luna, sweaty and fatigued, but clearly satisfied. Sam smiled, crawling up and kissing Luna on the lips, stroking the brown haired rocker's cheek. The two took a moment to catch their breath before getting up, realizing that they were supposed to go on a date that night.

It wasn't all important. Sam was sure her mother would understand if she didn't come downstairs that night. But Luna had come up to help her pick out an outfit. Sam gasped for breath.

"Lunes… D'ya still wanna go out?" She asked. Luna laughed.

"Not really. I can't think of a better date than this… You… You really rocked my world t-tonight…" Luna said breathlessly, wrapping her arm around Sam and falling asleep.


End file.
